Stephen Cartwright
Lt. Stephen Cartwright is a member of the British Royal Marines Commandos. He fought during the defense of Britain and during its liberation. Cartwright was often considered one of the most-skilled soldiers under Captain Rachel Parker's command. Cartwright is an expert marksman with the L23 Fareye. He is a main character in Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance: Retribution. Biography Background Stephen Cartwright grew up in Somerset near Cheddar Gorge. He was promoted to Lieutenant and made a Royal Commando a year before the Chimeran invasion. When the Chimera invaded Britain, most of his family was killed save for his youngest daughter Angela, who went missing. He became a member of the British Resistance and leader of the Royal Marine Commandos. He led several reconnaissance missions over the next few months and discovered the Cloven and went on many raids to hunt them and capture them. On one such hunt, they discovered a group of Cloven that his forces were planning on ambushing, were found dead and hanging from a tree with pictures in their mouths. Cartwright mentored a young soldier in his squad named James Grayson, who was his shining pupil and was later promoted to Lieutenant. On May 15, 1951, Grayson abandon Cartwright's squad after having discovered his brother's (Jonny Grayson) infected state in a Conversion Center and was forced to kill him, which sent Grayson on a vendetta to destroy every Conversion Center he could find. Cartwright discovered his squad abandoned by Grayson and felt angered and betrayed, but could do little about it for the current time. ''Resistance: Fall of Man On July 12, he led the first wave of an attack on the Chimeran tunnel nexus in Nottingham. His squad had run into heavy resistance and was helped by Sgt. Nathan Hale. Cartwright noticed that the Chimera were digging something out of the ground but passed it off as another Chimeran mystery. He led an attack on the dig site and destroyed all the Chimeran defenses with Hale's help. Cartwright didn't think much of Hale at first and presumably discovered that Hale was infected. However, Nathan managed to defeat a Titan single-handedly, leaving Cartwright impressed (and comically stating that Nathan's battle cause him to lose 20 quid). He later led a team of Royal Commandos into Somerset to find the source of the Chimera that attacked Northern Command. There he lost his entire squad in a small village before being rescued by Nathan Hale. It was as he took a moment to mourn his men that he noticed Hale's gold-coloured eyes and contemplated on killing him. However, Cartwright shrugged off his contemplation, and together with Hale, they investigated the Chimeran tunnels around the Cheddar Gorge and discovered a Chimeran Tower and headed to Southern Command to report what they knew, but only to find it under attack by Chimeran forces. It was there that Hale helped with the evacuation while Cartwright held off the assault on the Southern gate using the LU-P LYNX that they used in Somerset. He then commandeered a Stalker and with Hale, managed to clear off the last few attackers before the Goliaths arrived. He took part in the battle of London in July 14, to destroy the hub tower there. As the British and American troops began the assault on the tower, Goliaths were approaching from behind the assault force and Cartwright and his commandos began setting up explosives charges on Southwark bridge in preventing the Goliaths' advance. They failed as a spire launch killed his team but Hale managed to destroy the bridge before the Goliaths could cross. The two commandeered a Stalker again and destroyed a Goliath while approaching the tower. Cartwright was wounded by a Widowmaker as they entered the tower, but lived, and told Hale to leave him. He was then rescued by Parker before the tower fell. After the liberation of London and the eradication of the Chimera throughout Britain, Cartwright's youngest daughter, Angela, was found among the civilian survivors, hidden in bunkers and basements. Resistance: Retribution After the Battle of London Cartwright was promoted to Major. Cartwright, who now had the time to do so, tracked James Grayson down and arrested him for desertion. In court Cartwright wrote the testimony that led to Grayson's conviction and death sentence, stating that leaving his post was the greatest crime possible. Grayson was Cartwight's most prized soldier but when he fled and went on his personnel vendetta, it felt like he had betrayed Cartwright, and so Cartwright began to greatly dislike him for this. However when the Maquis showed up offering for Grayson's help, Cartwright accepted but almost attacked Grayson when he refused to follow orders and just carried on doing press ups. Luckily for Grayson, Raine Bouchard stopped Major Cartwright from further punishing him but that didn't make Cartwright friendly to Grayson. Cartwright demoted Grayson down to a Private and made him do every suicidal mission possible. Cartwright joined in Operation Overstrike, and was the leader of First Squadron in the initial assault of Rotterdam, Holland on August 30. The area was supposed to be clear, but in one week, the Chimera had built several anti-aircraft gun towers which shot down most of first squadron. Cartwright and the remnants of First Squadron destroyed one of the gun towers, while Grayson and the Maquis destroyed the other three. After the Allied forces secured Rotterdam, Cartwright was tasked in stopping three Chimeran Earth Movers that threatened the Maquis fortress base in Luxembourg. During this operation Cartwright radioed further assistance from Grayson in destroying the remaining Earth Movers in Gerolstein. Cartwright destroyed two of the Earth movers before Bravo company was shot down and Grayson arrived to disable the third. After destroying the final Earth Mover, Grayson and Cartwright returned to the Luxembourg fortress. After finding the fortress being besieged by Chimeran forces, they assisted in fending off the Chimera and providing time for the fortress' remaining personnel to escape. Following the fall of the Luxembourg fortress, Cartwright and the British and Maquis forces regrouped to the last Maquis safe zone in Reims, France on September 3. Throughout Operation Overstrike, despite the internal conflict between himself and Grayson, Cartwright grew to forgive Grayson for his desertion after their teamwork in Gerolstein and Luxembourg. Prior to the assault on the Paris hub tower, Grayson believed Raine to be infected and was locked in the brig. After Col. Roland Mallery followed Raine when she left, Col. Parker and Cartwright became suspicious and freed Grayson from Maquis confinement and gave him a copy sample of Dr. Claude Bouchard's serum to infect the heart of the Chrysalis Lair. Cartwright led Maquis and British forces as a distraction for the Chimera in Paris, providing Grayson access to the Chrysalis Lair. After Grayson succeeded in infecting the Lair, Cartwright and his forces successfully destroyed the Paris Hub Tower, allowing the en-mass deaths of Chimeran forces throughout Western Europe. Cartwright later returned Johnny's jacket to Grayson. After bidding goodbye to Grayson, Cartwright heart-fully reminds Col. Parker: ''"Shall we? There is a war going on, last I checked". Personality Cartwright is a charming and witty man from an upper class area of England. He always cracks a joke and is sarcastic. He is extremely brave and loyal in battle and can think fast on how to get out of a situation. He has a good heart and will always take care of his friends. He is very sharp and a quick thinker and is the best soldier under Parker's command. He isn't the type to be easily impressed and he is almost always calm and level headed, yet in Resistance Retribution, he is seen more angrier and annoyed particularly due to his relationship with James Grayson. He is more of a strict leader and shows a disliking to Grayson, which is soon replaced by a renewed trust in him later on. For some reason, despite the loss of most of his family, he always seems to be quite cheerful most of he time and in dark situations he never acts worse than grim. Description Cartwright is a tall man with greenish eyes and short red hair. He wears a Royal Marines commando uniform with a khaki and white jacket. He wears a green beret and large black boots, and has a beige backpack on his back. He is seen mostly armed with a L23 Fareye. Trivia *He is voiced by Peter Jessop. *Cartwright can be unlocked as a multiplayer skin in Resistance: Fall of Man by reaching level 55. Category:Characters Category:British Army Category:Human